Elyze
Elyze is seen to be student who wears the standard females student uniform beneath a black cloak of some sort. She is one of the few people who dons a Gas Mask when attending Weston's Science Class, probably due to their craggy relationship. More importantly, however, she seems to be a cultist of some sort, possibly the leader of the secret sect. Their goal is not currently known, but they seem to worship the "Old Blue" and attempt to reach the "Worlds Past" that her father speaks of. She is a antagonist in Season 3. Appearance Ellen has the default height of all other skins from Minecraft and slender(Alex) arms. She sports long locks of purple hair that is tied into a ponytail. She also has bright yellow eyes akin to Ellen's own. During school days, Elyze wears the default females school uniforms like most students, however she seems to wear a black coat lined with white stripes. Personality Her upbringing has not been depicted upon, but she seems to have a rough relationship with her father. The two appear to have a shared goal, but approach it with different means. Elyze using black magic and relying on the occult whereas her father utilizes science and relies on the assistance of an Elite Squadron of some sort. As a student, Elyze is relatively harmless and tends to her classes like the rest of the children. However, as a cult leader she is an extremist, going as far as attempting to kill a minion, and even threatening Sam & Gizzy when they attempt to save him -- all just to complete her objective. It should also be noted that Gizzy found Goat's Blood in her locker, shaped like a cross. Elyze's Notes * We have to find a way out of here. The "Wall" that keeps our spirits trapped in this plane of existence... No matter how often they die, they come back. The people, the souls... Sacrificial wall. The spirit is never free. The air is contaminated with "???" Whatever ??? is. Sacrifice a minion..? Minion contain "???" for some reason. If we exceed 100 maybe it will change. 100 deaths? 100 sacrifices? The animals also come back...? This world is strange. And the worst part is... nobody... even... Relationships Love Interests None= Elyze has yet to develop feelings for any character. Other Sam= Initially an acquaintance, Sam becomes her adversary when he and Gizzy attempt to free Alibabanana from her ritual. She doesn't seem to hold a grudge after, however. |-|Weston= Her Father whom she often scuffles with. The two don't see eye to eye, despite wanting the same thing. |-|Gizzy= Her nemesis who freed Alibabanana. As with Sam, they don't seem to have any hostilities toward one another. Trivia *Elyze is the only student to wear a cloak over her uniform. *Despite her violent orders, she herself does not pursue Sam & Gizzy during the confrontation, letting them walk by her. She may just be lazy or privileged. *Elyze has similar traits to Ellen as they both have characteristics to a Witch and are involved with spirits and any non human beings. Category:Females Category:Living Category:Students Category:High School Students Category:Insane Characters Category:Season 3 Category:Wizards Category:Antagonists